Cy it Up!
by DracoLove1242
Summary: Not great at summaries but this is the first story I wrote. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Cy It Up!

Chapter One

"Texting"

**Cece: Please Rocky**

**Rocky: I'm Sorry You know I can't**

**Cece: Come on you can't leave me alone with Flynn and Henry :'(**

**Rocky: Why can't you ask Gunther or Tinka to help **

**Cece: Because they're on a shopping spree **

**Rocky: What about Deuce **

**Cece: Two things. One he's not here and Two I'd kill him!**

**Rocky: Sorry. I could ask Ty he's not doing anything **

Cece hesitated to answer because she and Ty had been dating for the past two months after Cece broke up with Deuce.

**Cece: I guess so.**

**Rocky: Sweet. Tomorrow 7:00 work for you**

**Cece: Yeah I should be home by then.**

**Rocky: K I'll tell him Bye**

**Cece Bye-Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cry It Up**

**Chapter 2**

"**Help me"**

Ty's POV.

"Hey Ty-"

"No"

"You don't even know what I was gonna say any way"

"No I will not take you Cece to the mall."

"I was going to ask if you could go help Cece babysit Flynn tomorrow"

"Fine. What time?"

"7:00 am"

"Uhh…That early!" I said in a whiny voice.

"Yes!" Rocky said mocking me.

After she said that she walked to her room, and I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Cece.

(A/N Bold= Ty, Italics= Cece)

**Hey baby**

_Hey will you help me_

**Yeah anything for my lit' red**

_Thanks see ya 7_

**Yeah u too**

_But u could come earlier if u wants _

**I guess if it makes you happy**

_Yes it does_

**Lol luv u**

_Ditto_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cry It Up**

**Chapter 3**

**My Little Red**

"Hey hey hey." Ty said entering Cece's room.

Ty stood there for a few moments and called out Cece's name.

"Where is that little red head?" he asked out loud.

After he said that, Ty heard her shower running and walked over to the door and peeked inside.

And there she was that cute 19 year old Red head. When Ty saw her he quietly giggled because she was singing in the shower. After standing at the door for a little while Ty spoke up.

"Hey Lil' Red!" he said loud enough so she could hear.

"Ah!" she shrieked. "Ty is that you?"

"No it's Frankenstein." He joked.

"So you just gonna stand there or what?"

"I don't know.'" He answered with a sarcastic sigh.

"Ty you don't need an invitation to join me you know that right?

"I know. I just wanted to see how long you'd go."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Cece! Get out of the shower you've been in there for over half an hour!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright!" she yelled back and turned off the water. She got out and pecked Ty on his cheek.

"Is that all I get?" He whined.

"Hang on let me get dressed first."

They both walked out of the bathroom and Cece went straight into her big walk in closet. After about Ten minutes Cece came out in bright yellow skinny jeans and Red shirt with yellow flowers under a denim crop jacket with red converse.

"You look hot."

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"Not that you never do."

"Thanks baby. Come here" She said then gave him a sweet and passionate kiss.

"Now that's better." Ty said sarcastically

"Shut up." She said and playfully elbowed him in the gut.

"Ow. Baby got a pointy elbow."

"Oh Boo hoo."

They both started laughing and walked out of her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cry It Up**

**Chapter 4**

**Confessions **

**Sorry it took so long guys.**

Cece and Ty walked out her room laughing together. When her mom and Cece's 14 year old brother, Flynn standing in the kitchen she got worried. She knew that needed to find out the truth.

"Care to tell me why Ty was in the bathroom while you were showering?" her mom asked.

"Uhh…" Cece trailed off.

"Well?" She asked

"Look Mom… um… Ty and I have been dating for the past two months. Secretly." Cece explained.

"Oh." Her mom said.

"Wait. I thought you guys were just friends?" Flynn asked.

"Well-"Cece started.

"We were, but that changed a couple of months ago.' Ty interrupted.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me the truth." Georgia said.

"Thanks for understanding." Cece said while give her mom a hug.

When Cece turned back around she saw Rocky standing there crying.

"Rocky." Cece said walking to her.

"No! You lied to me!" She said and ran back up the fire escape.

"Rocky! Rocky! Rock-"Cece yelled, but she was gone.

"I'll talk to her." Ty said after she left.

"Ty I'm so sorry. I'd mean to hurt her!" She said bursting into tears.

"Hey it's alright I promise." Ty said with a comforting voice.

"Let me go talk to her."

**Hey guys I know the chapters are short but they'll get longer. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Crime It Up

Chapter 5

Second Guessing

Cece's POV

I walked down to Rocky's door, but I didn't knock on the door because I thought about what Rocky said about me being a terrible friend because I didn't tell her about me and her brother dating. Which I guess I kind of deserved her being upset and betrayed, but I didn't know how I could explain to her why Ty and I didn't tell her. So, after thinking about it for a couple minutes, I knocked on her door.

"Hello Cece." Mrs. Blue, Rocky's Mom said when she opened the door .

"Hi Mrs. Blue. Is Rocky here?"

"Yeah she's in her room. Go ahead."

"Thank you."

She moved out of the way and let me in.

"Uh… D-Did Rocky tell-"

"No. I already knew about you and my son dating. Trust me I'm a mom. And Yes I'm happy for you to."

"Thank you. I wish Rocky could understand like you."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

I knew that she was saying that I should stop stalling and go talk to Rocky. I walk down the hall and knocked on Rocky's door.

"Come in." I heard her say from the fire escape.

"Hey Rocky it's me Can we talk?"

"Sure."

When she said this I moved across her room and joined her out to the fire escape.

"Look Rocky there was a reason why-"

"I don't want excuses. Alright ?!"

"Please Rocky just hear me out. Please I want to tell you the truth why we didn't tell you at first please." I begged.

"Fine, but make quit."

"Okay the truth is that we didn't say anything because we were scared what you would say and how you would act because you're the sister I never had and Ty was like my big brother and one night you were gone we talked and the next thing I know Ty was leaning to kiss me and I was to shocked to do anything and we ended that night kissing out on the fire escape and we started dating and we've been dating for two months now."

"Okay I believe you, but I want to hear Ty's side of the story first."

"Deal."

"For the record Cece I'm glad that it's you he's dating."

"Thanks Rocky that means a lot to me that you're okay with us dating because I gave what you aid about us earlier a second guess."

"Why?"

"Because you were right about us betraying you."

"No, Cece I was wrong you guys are perfect for each other."


	6. Chapter 6

**Cry It Up**

**Chapter 6**

**Adorable**

**One month later and it's Cece and Ty at her house because Rocky and her mom are treating Georgia to G.N.O. in Evanston and Flynn's at Henry's house.**

**No one's POV**

"Hey so what do you feel like doing Lil' Red?" Ty asked on the peaceful and quiet Fire escape with his gorgeous girlfriend Cece.

"I have an idea."

"Wait, Cece Jones has an idea."

"Hey!"

"Well you're not know for your 'ideas'."

"Gee thanks Ty love you to."

"I do- W-well –I-ugh. What's your idea anyway?"

"Well I was gonna say that we could go to my room and watch a movie, but…"

"That sounds like a great idea baby."

"Why thank you kind sir."

~ Half way through watching _Sweet Home Alabama Cece_ and Ty were both curled up on her couch in her bedroom.

~At the end of the movie Cece got up and put the DVD back in its case and when she turned around, Ty was right in front of her and he crushed his lips onto hers.

"Mm…Ty what are you doing!"

"Cece, please. Just relax." He said rubbing her arms making her shiver with delight." Are you as ready as me Sexy girl?"

"Uh-Huh." She nodded as their mouths collided ferociously.

Ty picked up Cece and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and they moved to the bed with Ty on top. After a few minutes of making out, Ty broke away and moved down to her neck and started nipping and sucking causing her to moan.

"Oh! Ty… More! Please!" She pleaded.

Ty moved lower and lower then stopped at the edge of deep V- neck Tee.

"Just do it all." She said seductively." Yours clothes too, because it's only fair."

"Gladly beautiful." Ty said this and jumped off of Cece and immediately took off all his clothes except his plaid boxers, and Cece just sat there watching him."

"Hey! What about you? Why am I the only one stripping? Didn't you-"he whined.

"Help me would you." She said in teasing voice.

"You know you are really helpless sometimes Cece."

After Ty and Cece were done getting all of her clothes off they ended up having the time of theirs lives.

~Cece woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happier than usual; she s not really a morning person. She replayed the whole night backover in her head remembering every moment,well almost everything. She had forgotten about the tall handsome 19 year old guy naked in her bed. She slowly got up not wanting to wake Ty up, she padded of into her bathroom to shower, but not before judging herself in her bathroom mirror.

"Why can I never be as skinny as Tinka Hessenheffer?" she asked herself out loud.

"Because she starves herself and you don't even have to try to be beautiful. You just are." Ty said interrupting Cece's thoughts. She could only blush. _I have the best boyfriend ever! _She thought to herself.

**AWWWW TY WHY ARE YOU TO ADORABLE. #NOTLIKEANY1IVEDATED **


End file.
